


The Holes in the Shed in the Garage in the Yard

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M, Smut, r/gonewildaudio - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [Script Offer] [F4M][sorta fSub] [Reverse Gloryhole] [living, breathing fucktoy] [this is a prearranged, vaguely meta recording] [freeuse holes] [office listening] [multiple orgasms] [thick dick fun] [surprise anal] [sweet ending]
Kudos: 3





	The Holes in the Shed in the Garage in the Yard

**Author's Note:**

> Performance Notes: At its core, this is about these two lovers and the stunt-cock that's being used to help in their game. This isn't even cuckolding: she loves to fuck, she loves variety, and frankly, so does her lover. It's as intimate as it is raunchy, I hope. 
> 
> Feel free to ad-lib and improv where you see fit to make your performance your own. 
> 
> As always, a fantasy for adults, of adults.

\---START---

(Drowsily, as if woken up from a light nap) Oh... well. Took you long enough. (Little giggle, then yawn.) You fucking weirdo. 

I know... you're listening to this right now. At work. In your cubicle. 

Just another listless drone. Plugging away at their computer. 

And, as long as you're sitting down, no one would suspect... a thing. 

Of who you actually are. 

Of what... filthy schemes you come up with. 

Of how turned on you are right now, shifting in your fucking seat. Knowing what you're about to listen to.

(Laughing) You fucking degenerate.

(Clears throat) Anyway. I know I don't have much time. Before whoever it is gets here. 

So, I'll just get right to it: I'm exactly where you left me. 

How you left me. 

In my special little shed, out in the garage. 

My upper body is strapped down to the bench, at the waist. 

My hands cuffed, to the sides of the bench, right at my head. 

And, it's dark, except for the dull red glow of the panic button I can easily reach if need be. 

As for the microphone? 

I still don't know how you hid it in here. 

But, I know it's recording, I know it's on. 

That ringtone that goes off when you start recording is what woke me up, after all.

But, that's not what you're really interested in hearing, is it? 

You want to be reminded of the fact that it's just my upper body sealed in this shed. 

My lower body sticking out of the hole you carved in there, with that...weird rubber sheeting to make sure no light comes through. 

And, my legs are taut when I put my feet down, on the ground below. 

Just... my ass sticking up in the air, my holes on display.

(Thickly) A living, breathing fucktoy. Wet and squirming and here... to be used.

(Laughs) Honestly, I can never tell how long you leave me here. 

Five minutes? 

Ten? 

Thirty? 

It's so warm in here and the bench is so comfy. 

Maybe I should tell... whoever is going to be here soon... to come back later. 

(Laughing) Let me finish my nap.

(Whispers) I'm gonna let you in on a secret. Just me and you. Ok? 

(Giggles) I've been edging. All morning. Right before I came here. 

Hell, did you wonder why it took me so long to get out of my car when I was parked in your driveway? 

I was using my little bullet to get me so, so close to the edge...

So, yes: I lied to you. 

When you held my arms behind me with one hand and stuck your fingers in my juicy cunt and asked if I'd been playing with myself at all today... 

(Laughs) I know you knew I was lying. I never claimed to be a good liar, now did I?

(playful whining) How could I not play with myself, though, baby, knowing what you had in store for me?

(Whispering) They're here. 

(Silence for a beat. Still whispering:) I... can feel them. Standing right behind me. 

(Excited, still whispering:) The teasing * bastard. * They're taking their time - 

(Gasps! Whispering, still:) My, what strong hands they have – 

(Conspiratorially) They – they grabbed my ass. Kneading it. 

Digging their fingers into my flesh. 

(Moans softly) ...Yes. Just like that. 

(Whispering with a little giggle) Their thumbs... are moving in circles, you know? 

Digging in...and pressing my lips close...then spreading them apart... then close... then apart...

(Whispering) My pussy is so wet already, baby. 

I'm sure they can see my juices, glistening and sticky against my cunt. 

I'm sure they can * hear * it. 

(Moaning again, laughter:) Oh, I * like * this one so far - 

(Gasps again – then, her voice is caught and she finds herself unable to say much of anything for a long beat...) Oh my God. Oh my fucking God. Oh shit. Oh * shit. * 

Is that... is that their mouth...? They're – oh, what the fuck... are they doing... to my * clit... * 

(She squeals and laughs and moans again. Ad-lib however long you'd like, the ambiguity is the hottest thing in this moment. Then, whining, trembling, damn near screaming:) Why did you STOP?!

Oh, I hate them. I hate them so much. 

(Growling, but laughs, getting a moment to catch herself, then whispering again:) I was so close, baby. 

So close to cumming. 

Now... (Another moan... then a gasp...) They're... oh, my God. 

They're rubbing their fingers...against my lips. 

Like... like they're getting them wet – 

(And... in that moment, they slide one, meaty finger inside. She writhes.) * Fuck. * 

They've got one finger inside. 

Oh, * fuck. * If it's anything like their cock – 

(She laughs and it dissolves into moans. Ad-lib as they finger-fuck, deep and slow, then - ) Oh my God. Yes. They've got two fingers inside of me. 

Their hands... are so fucking big, baby. 

Yes. Yes, fuck me. Fuck * me. * Make me fucking * cum. * 

I'm bucking my hips, baby. 

I'm pushing back against them – 

(Whining, moaning) – they pulled them out! Oh – they're smacking my pussy, now. 

That fucking * tease. * 

(whining, whispering) Baby, why won't you let them make this fucktoy cum?

(Gasps, lets out a little laugh) ...you told them to do this, didn't you. 

Because, I lied earlier. 

You... you clever, clever little * shit.*

(Teasing) I hate you so much. 

I – (Sharp intake of breath. Straining:) Ohmygod. Is that... is that.. the head.. of their cock. 

Oh, shit. 

Oh shit. 

It's fucking... * thick. * 

(Deep, shuddering breaths) They're just... drawing it... between my lips. 

Up and down. Up and down. 

They know... they know they need to get it wet, baby. 

Before they fuck this pussy. 

Before they put that massive... * thing * inside. 

Oh my God. 

They've got... one of their hands... on one of my hips. 

That cock is pressed... pressing – (breath caught in throat, and ad lib as it is slowly, carefully pressed inside -) 

They're... they're stretching me, baby. Oh my God. 

Splitting... splitting me apart. Oh * fuck. * 

(Quickly, whispering, straining) So. Much. Dick. 

Oh my God. Oh my God. 

They're... they're all the way in. 

Now. They're just...standing there. 

Just buried...deep inside of me.

My legs are fucking shaking. Shaking so hard. 

(She shudders) They just...their cock just twitched. Swelled. Inside of me. Oh my God. 

(Whispering, desperately) Please let them use this fucktoy, baby. Please let them use me. Use me, just fucking * use * me. 

Their hands are clamped on my hips. 

I can feel them shaking, too. 

They're just... just nudging... their hips. Forward. 

Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

I'm pushing back. 

I'm pushing back against them. 

I need them to know. 

I need them to know to... to take it. 

To fucking take this wet cunt. It's... it's gripping, squeezing them. Dripping... dripping around them. They feel so fucking good. 

But, I need more. 

(growling) Give it to me. More. More. More.

Yeeesssss. They're pulling back, so fucking slowly, I can feel every inch of them – 

(She lets out a scream and a cry.) Oh my God. Just. Thrust. Back in. Their balls... so heavy. Slapping against me. 

(Ad-lib for as long as you'd like, as the rhythm is: one loooong pullback, one IMMEDIATE thrust back in. Their pace is even, unrelenting, evil. Until, desperate and almost in tears:) They're... they're pinning... hips down... I can't even... I can't even... move back against... them...

(Now, they're just fucking, hard and deep and she can't even speak, just moan and rock and make wordless, breathless noises for as long as you'd like, then:) They're... they're so deep. 

Hard. 

Gonna make me cum. Gonna make me cum. Cum around that fucking cock. 

(Ad-lib until... a deep, resounding orgasm, hoorah! Still breathless, shaking, recovering – then, a startled scream - ) Oh, * fuck * - they just... they just pulled out. So... so suddenly. 

(Whispering, desperate) I'm so empty, baby. My cunt is clenching and fluttering...around nothing. 

I need to be filled back up. 

Tell them to stretch me out again. Tell them to pound the * shit * out of this fucktoy. 

I need it. I need their cock again so bad. 

I need them to make me cum again. 

To make this pussy cum again. 

(She lets out a deep moan) Oh, God... they're grabbing my ass again. 

Just squeezing. Hard. Pulling. 

I think... I think I can hear them laugh. 

At the way I'm trying to move my hips. 

Trying to get them to fuck me again. 

Please. Please. * Please. * 

(Wincing a little) I feel... they're... something cold. 

Wet. 

Dribbling... all over... all over my – 

(Sharp intake of breath) Something... something... a finger? Pressing...rubbing... against my asshole. 

(She grunts - ) Their thumb. They just... pushed... their thumb... inside of me. 

Right up to the webbing... their other fingers... gripping... against my back.

They're... 

(Excitedly) Yes. Yes, that's it. Give it to me. Give me that fucking dick. 

Give it to me – (Their cock is slowly thrust inside of her once more.) 

(Desperate, primal:) I can feel... can feel their sweat. 

Dripping on me. 

As they fuck me. 

I can * feel * their moans – their cock, it just feels so * good. * 

So fucking * good, * baby. 

They're going to fuck the shit out of me, baby. 

They're trembling. I'm squeezing and clenching around them. 

I'm being a * good * fucktoy, aren't I? Making them feel so good...

(They begin to fuck, now, rough, hard and fast.) ...Stop. Stop what you're doing. 

Just sit there, baby. Put your hands on your desk. 

Just... just sit there and listen. 

Listen... to your fucktoy...getting used. Shh. Shh. 

(And... from here, ad-lib through this, cum as much or as little as you'd like. This is as much about the exhibitionism for the listener as it is about the actual fucking happening. But, when the last orgasm begins to happen:) Oh FUCK – they've... they've pulled out – they're cumming – oh, they're cumming all over my ass. 

My back. Yes. Fuck yes. 

It's so * much, * baby. So hot. 

Oh, my God. I can barely... my knees are still shaking. 

(Giggles breathlessly) I think...they just wiped...their cock off, in between my ass cheeks. (Laughs a little more, then lets out a satisfied sigh.)

I know... that you'll be here, soon. 

And, you'll undo the door to the shed, and the straps. 

And, you'll have a cold drink for me. A towel. 

And, you won't ask me how it went. 

Because, you'll be listening to this later.

But, let me tell you now: as much as I love... the idea of you getting off at work in the bathroom... I want you to save it. For me. 

I want you to use your fucktoy. 

Text me. Let me know when you're... (giggles) coming on over. 

I'll be ready for you. 

Your fucktoy... will be ready for you. 

Always. Muah. 

\---END---


End file.
